10.2 Brisbane Promo
The Arena, Brisbane Wevv Mang and Mr. Wang enter the building through the doors by the loading dock. After being checked by security, they start to move through the busy loading area. The unmistakably large form of a man can be seen towering above the heads of the rest of the crew. Wevv hefts his bag’s strap onto his shoulder, and walks over to the man. The man sees Wevv approaching and lets out a loud roar, that sends the nearby techs scurrying away in terror. Norwegian Beast: WEVV! My battle-hardened soul rejoices at the sight of such of your devious and cunning visage! For verily, the earth does tremble and the heavens shake at the sound of the determined footsteps of a mighty warrior returning to a war long thought over! The storm clouds gather and the Valkyries polish their arms to gather the – Wevv: '''BEAST! It’s good to see you again! How goes the Road Agenting? '''Beast: '''I am in your debt again, my brother. For my soul did shrivel and I thought to never quench my lust for blood and battle, doomed to a shadow of my former existence in the cold and dank cell of Lake County in the pits of hell known as Waukegan, feasting on rats and – '''Wevv: It was no bother. Posting bail was the least I could do for an old friend. I would love to stay and chat, but I have a match to prepare for. So, if you would be so kind as to point me in the direction of my dressing room, I can start preparing. Beast’s enthusiasm wanes, and he actually looks afraid for a moment. Beast: '''Ah. Yes. Well, it seems that our commander, the mighty general who shakes the heavens with his bowel movements and spreads the wings of demonic fury, FEAR HIS NAME! Has made other arrangements, and - '''Wevv: What are you trying to say? Just spit it out man. Beast: ''(Mumbling)'' you don't have a dressing room. Wevv: What? You certainly don't mean…? Beast: WEVV! My heart is torn to pieces to give you such tragic tidings such as these, but no dressing room has been given to you! ALAS! For I weep at the thought of such – Wevv: You don't mean? I have to change with…them? Beast: CURSES! Forsooth! You have been condemned to the halls of Niflheim! Wevv: General Population…damn. Well, I am “Just Another Wrestler” now. Sigh Well, beast, it was good seeing you again and I’m sure that we’ll see more of each other in the future. But for now, I better go grab a locker. Beast: '''Tarry thee well, noble warrior! May the Gods smile upon thee and give thine arm strength with which to smite your foes, and carve their bones into relics to wear around your neck. '''Wevv: er. Yes. Goodbye. Wevv and Mr. Wang make their way to the large dressing room. Wevv pauses before entering, his hand on the door. He takes a deep breath, and then steels himself. He pushes open the door and strides confidently into the room. A group of dark match wrestlers were engaged in a friendly conversation, but that changes. An uncomfortable silence descends over the room, as they notice Wevv’s presence. In the silence Wevv surveys the scene, and then moves over to an unused locker in the corner. Before he places his luggage in it, he asks: Wevv: Is this locker taken? Jobber: '''No, go right – One of the other wrestlers nudges the speaker, who stops in mid-sentence. '''Jobber #2: Let’s finish up out in the hallway. The group leaves in silence, with wary looks back over their shoulders at Wevv, who stands motionless, staring at the ground. As the door closes, Wevv sighs again. Wevv: '''It looks like it’s just you and me Kenzo. Well! Let’s get changed and warm up. I want to go over a few things with Random before our match. Wevv puts his carry on bag in the locker, and unslings the garment bag from his back. Mr. Wang sets down the metal case he had been carrying. It looks similar to the cases used by techs to carry delicate equipment, being made of stainless steel and reinforced. Wevv hands the garment bag to Mr. Wang who unfolds it and unzips it. Wevv then removes his jacket and hands it to Mr. Wang. As he starts to loosen his tie, the door to the locker room opens. Wevv looks over and sees Roscoe McQueen and a camera crew enters the room. '''Roscoe: '''OK guys, set up over there, we’ll do the interview in front of the lockers. I think that will make a good backdrop. Light seems to be OK, so, we’ll just go with the camera lights. For sound, we’ll just use the interview mic. Come on guys, Beast is having one of his flashbacks, so let’s do this quickly before he comes looking for us! The crew scrambles to set up. Roscoe watches and checks himself out in a nearby mirror, running a hand over his slicked back hair. Wevv and Mr. Wang just watch in stony silence at the snubbing. Wevv finally removes his tie, with an angry yank. He hands the tie to Mr. Wang who folds it, and sets it down. Wevv sits down and starts to untie his Mauri Velvet shoes. Finally the camera crew gives Roscoe the thumbs up. Roscoe grabs his mic, and as the spotlights come on, goes over to stand next to Wevv. '''Roscoe: '''Roscoe McQueen here, giving you the scoop behind the scenes! I’m here with Wevv Mang, former owner of the LPW, now full time wrestler! Wevv, what are your thoughts on your upcoming match against Mass Chaos and Edible? Wevv stands up. He starts to unbutton his shirt. He doesn't speak until the shirt is about half unbuttoned. '''Wevv: What did you say your name was? Roscoe: Roscoe McQueen. Interviewer. I ask the questions and you answer them. Pretty simple huh? Wevv: '''I see. Wevv finally looks up at Roscoe. '''Wevv: '''Nasty bump you have there. Roscoe’s free hand goes to his forehead involuntarily. He looks quickly at the camera, and then back to Wevv, and then to Mr. Wang. Who cracks his knuckles loudly and smiles his infamous evil smile. Roscoe gulps. '''Wevv: But it seems to be healing nicely. Ah, I never thought I would say this, but I miss Crotchman. Wevv taps his chest twice, and points two fingers at the camera. Wevv: You're still my man Crotch. Boscoe, this is your first time interviewing me, so I’ll indulge you. This one time. But any further lack of respect from a miserable pissant like you, and you will live to regret it. Just remember who you are talking to, and who I know, and everything should go fine. Now. Let’s do this right. You say nothing and hold the mic. That’s your job here. Wevv finishes unbuttoning his shirt. He then starts to carefully remove the diamond-studded cufflinks from it, handing them one by one to Mr. Wang, who places them in a small box. He then removes his watch, a Bently Mulliner Tourbillon. He hands that to Mr. Wang. As he does so, he speaks. Wevv: '''When I resigned my ownership, under pressure I should add, I considered long and hard whom I would like to face first upon my fulltime return to the ring. And who I would like to step foot into the ring, as a competitor, with. I am extremely proud to say that one of my top choices accepted my invitation, making his very own in ring return. What better partner could I ask for than Random! Random, who hasn't been seen in months! Random! Who is already setting this company on it’s ear! Random! I must say, I am overjoyed! So much so, that I can mask my pain at my executive departure with ease. '''Wevv: '''But, you SHOULD ask, who were the people I most wanted to face off against? Well, it certainly wouldn't have been the Misfits. But, the …kismet of the situation cannot escape me. Mass Chaos. Ah, there’s a name from the past. I remember it well. And so does Mr. Wang. He still has the scars. A legend from my past, a true threat, at the time of course, to my Television Title reign. Back again. With his “good buddy” Edible. Ah, back in the day, when I was on Schizo, those two showed so much promise, and yet achieved jack squat. Making Chaos a Misfit? HA! Wevv takes off his shirt, and hands it to Mr. Wang. He then removes a large ring. He hands it to Mr. Wang. He repeats the process with a second large ring. '''Wevv: Misfits. BAH! They’re nothing but vermin, and grow in numbers like them. Spreading like disease. And I, pardon me, Random and I, get the Darla of the group, Edible. They may have worked together before, but Random and I have as well. When two juggernauts like us have our sights set on the same goal, nothing can stand against us. Wevv pulls a delicate looking ring of his pinky. He pauses before dropping it into Mr. Wang’s hand. He pulls his hand back and looks at it. Wevv: (Quietly) I remember the past all too well. He blinks and then carefully puts the ring in Mr. Wang’s hand, and gives him a look. Mr. Wang bows slightly and removes a handkerchief, and wraps the ring up in it, and puts it in a pocket inside his jacket. Near his heart. Wevv nods. He pulls his undershirt over his head, and using the movement to cover his expression, he emerges smiling. Wevv: But this! This is a new Era one might say! A new dawning for Inferno! The present has finally eclipsed the past! But history goes in cycles, and the wheel has turned full circle! Wevv Mang is back! Random is Back! And the first step to seizing control of this new era, is to bury the past once and for all! The first volley has been fired! Edible? You think you can outwrestle me? We’ll see. Outthink me? Out-plan me? HAH! You better have a long conversation with your partner about what you face. This isn't the Payroll you’re facing. You aren't facing Mr. Nobody and Bobino. You're facing the top dogs! Come to reclaim their yard! Come to get rid of the vermin. Wevv, bare-chested, places an arm over Roscoe’s shoulder and takes the mic fro his hand. He leans in to speak quietly to Roscoe. Wevv: Now, Boscoe, what do I think of my upcoming match with Edible and Mass Chaos? That was the question right? Roscoe: (Uncomfortably) I think you already answered that question Wevv, if I can – He tries to grab the mic back, but Wevv won't let go. Wevv pulls it from his feeble grasp, and speaks into the mic. Wevv: Boscoe, please. I know what you were really trying to ask. The answer to your unspoken question is that I find it amusing. Amusing because those that have accused me of living in the past, and trading in on my past accomplishments. Soon enough, their present will be their past, and that will be ALL they have. Soon enough, they’ll be the ones talking about the good old days, the days before Wevv and Random showed up, and they thought they had all the power. My past speaks volumes about me, but my future? Well, that can be summed up in one word. Legendary. Wevv shoves the mic into the chest of Roscoe, who stumbles back a step. Wevv: '''That’s all for today Boscoe. While I’m sure that showing me taking off my pants would be the highest rated segment in Inferno history, the FCC frowns upon that short of thing. And at heart, I am still a company man. Your interview is now over. Shoo. '''Roscoe: And that’s a wrap! Let’s get out of here guys. The crew packs up and Roscoe is the first out the door. Wevv finishes changing in peace. As Wevv finishes lacing up his boots, and Mr. Wang finishes arranging his clothes in the garment bag, Wevv picks up a T-Shirt. Wevv holds it up, and looks at it. Wevv: I’m going to have to talk to Peter about getting some new shirts made. Wevv pulls the “Vile Miscreant!” T-Shirt over his head and stands up. Wevv: I’m ready. Let’s find out if random has even shown up yet. One quick verbal sparring match with the Abandoned, and their weaknesses glare like a noonday sun. Ready Kenzo? Mr. Wang nods, as Wevv starts to stretch. He opens up the metallic case and removes what appears to be a electronic devices and carefully sets it on the top shelf of the locker. He pushes a button and the device uncurls into a small robot. Robot: MINI ED-209 ONLINE! WARNING! INTRUDERS DETECTED! YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO DEPART THE AREA OR THE USE OF FORCE WILL BE AUTHRORIZED! Wevv speaks a series of code words. Mini Ed-209: AUTHORIZATION ACCEPTED! HAVE A NICE DAY! The robot settles onto it’s haunches, and a red laser light begins scanning the area. Wevv: Let’s roll Kenzo. Time to build a new future. Wevv and Mr. Wang leave the locker room.